fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killjoy 4: Killjoy goes to Hell
Killjoy Goes to Hell is a 2012 slasher film and sequel to Full Moon's hit urban horror movie, Killjoy. This film is one of several made by Full Moon Entertainment in an attempt to resurrect old franchises. Other new films included Puppet Master: Axis of Evil and Demonic Toys 2. Plot Killjoy is back, but this time, he's on trial! Having failed in his last outing to claim his victim's soul, he must face the devil himself in Hell's courtroom and prove that he's evil to remain a demon. His only hope is the testimony of his last victim, Sandie, and a trial by combat. Killjoy's murderous minions, Batty Boop, Punchy, and Freakshow, plot a daring rescue attempt, but they have nosy detectives, renegade clowns, and a whole mess of demons in their way. If they fail, Killjoy is damned to oblivion, never to return! The film begins in a deserted snowy desert where an Old Hag living in a dusty shack being paid a prize by the Bailiff for conjuring up Killjoy. Upon being summoned, Bailiff appears and chokes Killjoy out, who wakes up in an electric chair and is tortured while being asked if he pleads innocent or guilty. Meanwhile on Earth, it's been three years since the events of the previous film, and Sandie is still locked up in the Essex County Mental Asylum and is still questioned by Detective Grimley and Detective Ericson about the missing bodies of Zilla, the Professor, Rojer and Erica. She only responds with laughter, and Dr. Simmons informs the detectives that her brain is always in the stage of laughter, and cannot figure out what is causing her to do this, but from the evidence in the Professor's house, and his relationship with Michael from the first film, Detective Ericson believes that the legend of Killjoy might be real after all. Meanwhile, the Bailiff takes Killjoy into an elevator down to Hell, where the courtroom is under Beelzebub's control. Killjoy is on trial for the crime of being too soft and not scary, as he let his last victim, Sandie, escaped from his realm. The accuser is Jezabeth, the Devil's Advocate, who was once in a relationship with Killjoy a while ago before dumping her. Killjoy has to present witnesses and evidence to prove him guilty, and is stripped of his malice buffoon and his powers. In jail, he meets Skid Mark, a human demonic clown who idles Killjoy, but has a secret agenda to take his position. He offers to become Killjoy's attorney, and with what little left of human blood he has left, conjures up Punchy, Freakshow who is missing his little brother, and Batty Boop, who still has a grudge at Killjoy for vaporizing her. She recognizes Skid Mark, but can't remember him. In the first court hearing, the trio are brought to the stands and questioned by Jezabeth, but everything goes to hell as Punchy only speaks polari, Freakshow's a mime, and Batty Boop gets Killjoy to apologize to her in front of everyone, not to mention Skid Mark's failure as an attorney. Because of this, less that half of Killjoy's fifty three names are crossed out by Scribe, the court's stenographer, which makes Killjoy weaker and erases them from existence. Back on earth, Detective Ericson and Dr. Simmons begin to notice that the Professor's evidence on Killjoy is disappearing, and they can't remember them either. They decide to meet up with Detective Grimley and Sandie back at the Asylum to discuss what's going on. Meanwhile in hell, Punchy begins to organize a revolt against the court with the rest of the demonic clowns to help Killjoy, and Freakshow goes to the Old Hag's to find materials for a new bionic brother when he notices she has a magic mirror, but is only granted access to it unless he sleeps with her. He brings the materials back to Batty Boop, who conjoins him a new brother and tells her about the mirror, and Batty Boop decides to help Killjoy by entering the mirror to Earth and bringing Sandie to hell prove Killjoy guilty. Batty tracks down Sandie's location and she and Freakshow enter the mirror and end up in the asylum, where Freakshow kills the Security Guard, Jim, and Batty kills Det. Grimley. Sandie tries to escape but Batty catches her and pushes her into the mirror. Dr. Simmons finds Jim dead along with Sandie's straight jacket and thinks she did it. Freakshow is about to kill Det. Ericson, but is summoned back to Hell, leaving Ericson behind scared and wounded. Back in hell, Beelzebub takes Killjoy to the elevator and takes him to Oblivion, the Final Circle of Hell, an area of nothing, to show him where he'll be for the rest of eternity if he loses. He also leaves out a box on the desk in the courtroom for Killjoy, which he claims is insurance. The next court hearing, Killjoy fires Skid Mark out of anger and decides to represent himself. Batty brings Sandie to the stands, in clown mode, and Sandie recaps the events to Jezabeth. Killjoy asks Sandie how she felt afterwards, and goes into vivid detail on what Killjoy did, convincing Beelzebub that he is in fact evil. The only thing left to convince him is the Trial of Combat, where Killjoy has to fight to the death with an opponent, which is Skid Mark. Batty Boop recognizes Skid Mark as one of her victims, who roofied her and raped her, leaving behind only one 'love bite' on him: an infection. Skid Mark turns into a demonic clown, and claims whoever wins gets to keep Batty. A Clown Observer hands Killjoy a bag of tricks, compliments of Punchy and the clowns, which is ineffective. Batty tells Sandie if Killjoy loses, she won't be able to get out of hell, so Sandie hands Killjoy his malice and crushes Skid Mark's head off. The Clowns revolt in the courtroom, where Batty kills Jezabeth and Punchy kills Bailiff. Beelzebub, in a fit of anger, incinerates everyone but Punchy, Freakshow, Sandie, Batty and Killjoy before disappearing. Killjoy opens the box, and presses a button, which will self-destruct Hell in a minute. The group escapes in the elevator up to Earth, where the clown posse pursue Sandie in the streets. Cast 'Evil Clowns' *Trent Haaga as Killjoy *Victoria De Mare as Batty Boop *Al Burke as Punchy *Tai Chan Ngo as Freakshow *Jessica Whitaker as Sandie *John Karyus as Skid Mark *Daniel Del Pozza as Dirty Clown *Derek Jacobsen as Dreadlock Clown *Vincent Bilancio as Tramp Clown *Nakai Nelson as Switchblade Sinister Clown/Voice of Destruction *David Cohen as Clown Observer *Leroy Patterson as Hillbilly Hobo/Monster Skid Mark *Tim Chizmar as White Face *Denzil Meyers as Harlequin 'Devils' *Stephen F. Cardwell as Beelzebub *Samantha Holman as Court Observer *Mindy Robinson as Red Devil Girl *Jenny Allford as Blue Devil Girl *Aqueela Zoll as Jezabeth *Jim Tavaré as Scribe *Juan Patricia as Exploded Observer *Ian Roberts as Bailiff *Lisa Goodman as Old Hag 'People from Earth' *Aqueela Zoll as Jezabeth *Jason R. Moore as Detective Ericson *Cecil Burroughs as Detective Grimley *Randy Mermell as Dr. Simmons *Jim Tavaré as Scribe Previous by *Killjoy 3 Category:Films Directed by Charles Band